Double Blind (episode)
Double Blind is the twenty-third episode of NCIS Season 10 and the 233rd episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis In the aftermath of Ziva killing Ilan Bodnar who was responsible for the deaths of Eli David and Jackie Vance, NCIS finds itself under investigation from a Department of Homeland Security agent and the consequences that emerge could prove damaging or even-life changing for everyone involved, especially Gibbs and his team while the NCIS team investigate when a Petty Officer claims that he's being followed with the team wondering if the Officer's claims are a result of paranoia, tied to national security or something else altogether. Prologue The episode opens with a recap of what happened in the previous episodes and ends with NCIS Special Agent Ziva David telling NCIS Director Leon Vance that it's over, Ziva referring to the fact that she tracked down and killed her former friend, rogue Mossad operative, Ilan Bodnar in the previous episode. At a training barracks, as various Marines undergo training, Female Solider 1 remarks that she hates it when they cry before wondering what her friend said to him. "It wasn't him", Female Solider 2 replies. "It was me". "That's original", Female Solider 1 remarks sarcastically. Female Solider 2 states that it was true, saying that she didn't like him before wondering what was she supposed to say? Female Solider 1 prefers something more subtle like "I hate the way you chew". Female Solider 2 remarks that she did hate the way her date chewed. Female Solider 1 remarks that if they don't take the hint, then.... "Get the Hell away from me!", a man loudly yells, interrupting the conversation. "Sounds about right", Female Solider 1 remarks. It then shows a man being chased by Petty Officer Third Class Evan Lowry who yells that he saw him while the man tells Lowry to get away from him. Lowry then tackles, sending both men to the ground. "Hey!", Female Solider 1 yells. As this happens, she and Female Solider 2 rush off, restraining Lowry and pulling him off the civilian while various other Marines have stopped training and are looking on. In a small room, a camera shows that the whole event is being recorded. A cameraman asks a woman what does she want him to do? As Female Solider 2 tells Lowry that he needs to back up, it then cuts to the mysterious woman who states, "Nothing". Act One Act Two Act Three Act Four Act Five Major Events *Department of Defense agent Richard Parsons is introduced for the first time. *It's revealed that Ziva has sold her Mini Cooper and bought a Camaro instead. *It's revealed that the official report for Bodnar's death indicated that he fell off the ship and Ziva attempted to stop him. *Gibbs ends up being arrested by Richard Parsons for obstructing justice. Cast Series Regulars Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 10 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Christopher J. Waild Category:NCIS Episodes written by Steven D. Binder Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Dennis Smith Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Richard Parsons